leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Kukui/Games/Quotes/SM Demo
Hau'oli City Shopping District :"Hey there, Hau! Who's that with you?" :"Woo, that's pretty cool!" :"Nice to meet you, Sun! The name's Kukui. I hope we can be friends!" :"That's right, yeah! I let myself get hit with all kinds of moves so I can test their power!" :"That came right out of the blue! What's up, Hau?" :"I see... I wouldn't want you to be in any trouble if you got attacked again." :"You wanna go through a trial to make yourself stronger?" ::Sure, I'll try it!: "Totally focused on before I even tell you what it is, yeah? I respect that! Just like the focus of , the , using a !" :"Trials are a custom we have here in the Alola region. Young boys and girls go through them to get stronger as s and to get closer to their Pokémon." :"Well, whenever you're ready, come on out to where we'll hold the trial—Ten Carat Hill! Woo!" :"That guy over there will take you out to Ten Carat Hill when you're ready!" ;Ten Carat Hill :"Wild Pokémon will jump right out of the tall grass at you! You're a Pokémon Trainer, yeah, so you can battle alongside your partner, ! On the other hand, if you don't want to run into any wild Pokémon, you should avoid walking through the tall grass. All right, I'll be waiting for you inside Ten Carat Hill!" ;Ten Carat Hill Trial Site :"Hey there, Sun! I've been waiting for you! Let me explain the trial for you." :"There're four Pokémon on Ten Carat Hill. Two are called and two are called . Your goal in my trial will be to photograph all of them, yeah! Take this —you'll need it to take the pictures." :"If you've got a Poke Finder, you can take pictures in places where you thing you'll find Pokémon." :"My is really strong, too! He's every bit as strong as your Greninja, so you can count on him to help you out with your trial!" :"Go find a Jangmo-o first! There should be one hiding somewhere close by." * If talked to, before finding a Pokémon :"Look for a Jangmo-o close by, and take a picture of it!" * After finding one Jangmo-o :"You've successfully photographed one, yeah! Sorry, there's one thing I forgot to mention! When you take a picture of a Jangmo-o, it'll get startled and attack you. What's more, they're Pokémon, yeah, so they can be tough, scary opponents! You've got your Greninja and my Pikachu with you, though, so you should be fine! Just 3 more until you complete the trial! Have fun out there taking pictures!" * If talked to, after finding two Pokémon :"Just 2 more until you complete the trial! Have fun out there taking pictures!" * If talked to, after finding three Pokémon :"Just 1 more until you complete the trial! Have fun out there taking pictures!" ;Ten Carat Hill Caldera :"I can't believe you beat the Totem Pokémon, Sun! You and that team are awesome! Woo! It looks like you took pictures of all four Pokémon, including the Totem Pokémon! You cleared the trial! Congrats, Sun! I'll give you a Z-Ring as a present!" :"One more thing! Take this Z-Crystal, too!" :"Once you've got a Z-Ring and a Z-Crystal, yeah, you can use really awesome Pokémon moves—Z-Moves!" :"Don't sweat it, Sun! Pikachu can use Z-Power now! But you can only use it once in a battle! Are you gonna face off against her with Greninja's ? Or are you gonna go with Pikachu, which can use Z-Power?" * After defeating Plumeria :"What a great match, Sun! Woo! Pikachu, thanks for helping him out with that trial!" :"You drew out the power of the Pokémon and showed us the best moves you could, yeah! Sun, you're gonna be a wonderful Pokémon Trainer!" :"Well, the two of you should both train up during your island challenge!" :"Great idea, yeah! As a welcome gift, it'll be my treat!" ;Hau'oli City Shopping District * After finishing the trial :"Allow me to congratulate you again on clearing the trial, Sun! Let me give you all the good stuff you'll need to ride Pokémon! :"Here in the Alola region, Pokémon will lend you their strength by letting you ride on their backs! Sun, I think it's time for you to ride on a powerful Pokémon that can run across the land and smash right through rocks!"'' :"Let me read you the manual. "Press Ⓨ to turn on your Ride Pager! Hold Ⓑ to dash!" This is your Riding Wear! It's the special outfit you wear when riding Pokémon, yeah. When you ride , your world gets a whole lot bigger! Maybe you could even find something new if you head out to Ten Carat Hill... I'll be at the Pokémon Center, so if you need me, just stop by!" ;Hau'oli City Pokémon Center :"Hey there, Sun! You need something?" ::Send to full version: "What are you sending to the full version?" ::Let's chat: "It looks like a bunch of Pokémon Trainers have gathered along the road to the trial site." :::::"Over by the tourist bureau, yeah—there's somebody who'll take you someplace fun!" :::::"It's a hot one out here today—a perfect day for Pokémon! Woo!" :::::"You been riding Tauros? Hold Ⓑ down to dash. You can even smash through rocks when you get a good head of steam!" :::::"Did you try the catching challenge? It's on the way to the trial site." ::Nothing: "Let me know whenever you need anything, cousin! ;Ten Carat Hill * During the Pokémon-catching challenge :"Let's see what you can do in the Pokémon-catching challenge, Sun!"'' :"Yeah, Pokémon Trainers can get out there and wild Pokémon! Now I'll show you how it's done, so keep your eyes on me, cousin. * After the tutorial :"Wild Pokémon do attack people sometimes, but once you catch them, they'll become your strong allies. Yeah! All right, get out there and enjoy the Pokémon-catching challenge! I'll be cheering for you."''